Slipped Away
by bluekinu
Summary: This songfic might just be the more realistic approach to what happened after the movie... a different note on what I would usually want to happen for Ed & Winry.


**Slipped Away  
By: Bluekinu**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or the song "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne.

**Special thanks to:**

**Sayoko Bizen **for inspiring me to write a songfic.

**Xeviscerax & Sakura12uchiha**, your AMVs are such tearjerkers, hence, this songfic.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Timeline:** Six years after the movie. (The Conqueror of Shambala)

_It had been 6 years since they both last saw each other. Everything was in chaos back then, both their worlds were thrown in a middle of a war---a war that crossed dimensions, the war that paved the way for their brief reunion._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Germany**

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, I'll be there by 10am. And oh, what do you want me to bring?"

"You don't really don't have to Al. Just stay safe there okay." Ed smiled on the receiver.

"Don't worry, I will brother. It's just a 1 day trip anyway." Al chuckled.

"Alright, tomorrow then,"

"Yup!"

Ed placed the receiver down after he heard the clink of the phone on Al's end.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Risenbool**

"Good job Den." Winry patted her dog's head playfully.

WOOF! WOOF! Den barked and wagged his tail enthusiastically.

Winry laughed as they both headed towards the house. Pinako appeared on the porch, puffing her pipe casually.

"Dinner's almost ready." she called from the porch.

Den's ears shot up upon hearing Pinako say "dinner", and soon enough he was already on the porch.

"Well boy, you seem hungry already." Pinako chuckle and puffed another mouthful. She pushed the door and let him inside. "He's one great dog, showing no signs of old age. I bet he's competing with me." Pinako winked at Winry.

"Grams." Winry smiled, closing the screen door behind her. She waited till Pinako left the room before sighing heavily. A weak smile broke down her face as her eyes got caught at the picture pinned on the wall.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**back in Germany **

Ed went to bed early that night, but as he lay down he found himself wide-awake; closing his eyes didn't help at all---actually it got worse.

He sat up and sighed at his current disposition. He hadn't felt like this for quite a while, and now that he and Al had just finished their latest project, nothing preoccupied his mind anymore. Thoughts of the past flooded in his head again.

"This is really annoying." Ed thought to himself. He sure was annoyed, but deep inside he knew that what hounded him the most is the longing and wondering for a certain girl he left behind.

"Winry…" Ed whispered, his voice echoed with heartbreak.

He stood up and opened the radio, turned the knob from left to right, finding the perfect song to match his current mood. He stopped at the last station and sighed, "I really am stupid…"

He flopped back into his bed, his right automail arm rested over his stomach, while his left arm rested over his forehead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**back in Risenbool**

"What am I doing?" Winry asked herself. She was already in her sleepdress, and she even tagged her pillow along; she was basically ready to retire for the day.

But something pulled her towards her work area. Winry's eyes winced and her stomach started to churn. She knew what brought her there.

She moved closer to her corkboard and took the two pictures that she pinned there 6 years ago. She turned-on her newly fixed radio and pulled a chair and sat down. After a minute of searching for a radio signal, Winry stopped trying and decided to leave the pointer on the far right end of the search bar.

"Ed…why?" Winry's voice cracked to a whisper. She gazed at the two pictures on her hand. One was a picture of the three of them when they were still kids, and the other was a picture of Ed and Al when they were about 15 and 16---the last time they visited Risenbool.

Winry bent over her side and reached for her pillow that fell on the floor.

THUD!

"Aaww!"

BLAG!

Winry winced a bit, massaging her right shoulder. She placed her pillow on the table where the radio was and rested her chin on it. She tapped her radio, testing if she broke it since it fell when she hit the table. After a couple of taps she got a signal and heard the DJ's voice in the other end.

"Huh, that's weird." Winry stated when she saw where the pointer was, from what she knew; there weren't any signal for any radio station at that part of the search bar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Germany and Risenbool**

"_Our next song is entitled, "Slipped Away." _

Ed moved his left arm to his side, and for some reasons, he focused himself to the song.

Winry sat up straight; she noticed that the radio station was somewhat different from the other stations she's used to hearing. But as the music started to play, she found herself drawn into the song…

_Na na na na na...  
Na na na na na_

_I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh  
_

_I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't, oooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh  
_

_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same,oh_

_I miss you._

Ed breathed heavily as he tried hard to fight his tears from falling. He closed his eyes but as soon as he did, tears streamed down his cheeks. Winry's face flashed over and over again in his head, the memories they had, and the times they spent together.

"Winry…I'm so sorry…" Ed broke out as he held his automail arm tightly.

"Ed…"

Winry hugged her pillow and starred at the pictures. She realized even if she had long accepted the truth that Ed won't be coming back, she would never be able to fully accept it completely.

Silent tears fell from her eyes as she closed them and fell asleep.

Her radio lost its signal.


End file.
